


Proof

by ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness Because The Reasons Don't Make Sense [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day, Xenophilia, chocolate abuse, cum kink, this was supposed to be fluff, what happened I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus has written proof of Zaeed's feelings.</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day, ya filthy animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. This really was supposed to be fluff. It started out as fluff. And then a blowjob happened. So there ya go.

When Garrus got up in the morning, there was a box of his favorite dextro chocolate (special dark and filled with creamy ganache) and a square white envelope with his name written in Zaeed's heavy hand sitting on the kitchen counter. He nearly missed them in the dark of the room, but the envelope glowed strangely in the moonlight coming in through the window, drawing his eye to the counter. He snapped on an overhead light and examined the box of chocolate, prettily tied with red ribbon. He could smell the heavy, sweet chocolate without even having to opening the box. His mouth watered.  
  
He slit the envelope open with his talon and pulled out a small card. _14 February_ , it read. _List of Things to do._ Underneath a heavy line was an empty check box with one word next to it: _You_. He grinned and opened the card. _Happy Valentine's Day_ was printed in red. Underneath, in Zaeed's scrawl he'd written: _To my favorite Turian, Love Z._  
  
Garrus' grin widened and he turned the light off, gathering up the box of chocolates, the envelope, and the card and made his way back to their bedroom, mindful of not disturbing sleeping children. He closed the bedroom door quietly, slinking back to the bed where his mate lay buried under blankets, snoring softly. Still with the items in his hands, he knelt on the bed next to Zaeed and then crawled over him, caging him in beneath his arms and legs and the blanket.  
  
Zaeed groaned, "-fuck are you doing." His voice was blurry and the words sleepily half-formed.  
  
Garrus grinned, nuzzling into the warm curve of the man's neck. "You loooooove me."  
  
“Mmph. Garrus, get off.”  
  
If anything, Garrus lay down a little heavier on his mate, his mouth right up to Zaeed’s ear. “I have proof,” he whispered. “You looooooove me.” He opened the card, even though it was dark and neither of them could see what was written, and Zaeed’s eyes were probably closed, and the card was probably upside down. “See? Right there? _Love, Z_. Proof. Also, I am apparently on your day’s agenda. What is ‘Valentine’s Day’?”  
  
The man tried to shift onto his back under the blankets, unsuccessfully. He sighed heavily instead. “Goddamn shit excuse to buy cards and chocolate,” he muttered. “Roses. Heart-shaped everything. Would you get off me?”  
  
He kissed his lover’s ear. “No.” He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his mate. “I think we should work on getting that list checked off, don’t you?”  
  
Zaeed managed to extract a hand from underneath the blanket, shoving at Garrus’ shoulder. Garrus just lay heavier. “Fucking hell. You’re a goddamn Krogan, you know that?”  
  
He relented somewhat, sliding down behind Zaeed, slipping a hand under the blanket to explore down the man’s body, pleased to find a morning erection already raring to go. Zaeed groaned as Garrus wrapped his hand around him as well as he could through his boxers. “Hm. More proof.” He snuggled in tighter along the man’s back, the blanket still wedged between them. Zaeed’s skin was warm, insulated under the covers. He felt a human hand cover his own, tightening the grip over his dick as his ass pushed back into him.  
  
“You want proof? I’ll give you proof.” Now that he could move more freely, the blanket was pushed down and away and Zaeed twisted around, drawing Garrus to him. His mouth plates were captured by warm, soft lips while hands were busy pulling aside the loose tunic and pajama bottoms Garrus had on.  
  
Garrus’ trill of delight filled the room, his subvocals calling out his pleasure for his mate. Zaeed’s mouth and hands were seemingly everywhere: on his brow, on his neck, hands applying pressure at his waist, and moving lower to his pelvic plates. The man was definitely awake.  
  
The blanket was pushed away further as Zaeed moved over Garrus, rolling him to his back and nearly off the edge of the bed. Garrus scrambled for purchase, shifting enough for his hips and back, but his head still dangled over the edge, his fringe hitting the box spring. “Zee-”  
  
“Hold still.” Hands pushed him down and the combination of the dark of the room and now not being able to even see the man’s shadow sent a thrilled chill of arousal down his spine. He felt the warm kiss of lips on his carapace, followed by the wet glide of tongue and the sharp bite of teeth on his hide. The mouth moved lower, hands still at his hips holding him down. He reached out to grip his mate’s shoulders, but he moved away, purposefully out of range and Garrus’ hands fell uselessly to the bed, talons digging into the sheets.  
  
The hands at his hips didn’t move, but the thumbs caressed the plates under them, small movements that tantalized and teased more than anything. A warm puff of breath was his only warning before he felt a kiss on his thigh. His knees, drawn up before, fell open as the man moved between his legs and the mouth moved down to his inner thigh, biting lightly at plates, sucking at whatever softer hide he could find. Garrus’ subvocals keened in need as the man avoided the plates he most desperately wanted him to touch, already knowing his pelvic plates had spread, pressure building as he felt his cock begin to descend from his shaft.  
  
Soft kisses fell at his knee, a nose brushing along the curving joint down to the top of his calf. The man’s arms were fully extended in a stretch, hands firmly anchored at the Turian’s hips. Garrus trilled again as the lips moved to the other knee. Teeth bit down gently, followed closely by a wet lap of tongue to sooth the sharpness. He tried to lift his head, but the angle caused a sharp pain in his neck muscles and his head sagged back down. Shadows danced on the ceiling, the moonlight trying to come in through the blinds. His talons dug into the sheets further with anticipation as Zaeed kissed his way up his other thigh.  
  
Close. He was so close. He could feel the man’s breath on his tip and with that he slid free, his cock hard and straining upward towards his mate.  
  
“Fuck, yeah.” Zaeed breathed the words into the darkness. “You’re fucking glorious, love.” Again, his only warning was a hint of warm air before a kiss was placed on his base just to the side. The hands at his hips slid down underneath to grip his ass, kneading gently. But it was his mouth that held Garrus’ interest. Lips spread, tongue sliding up the slick length of him from base to tip in one slow glide, the vibration of Zaeed’s groan echoing through him.  
  
The man shifted, one hand slid over his plates and rested just underneath his cock to barely brush at his ass as his mouth closed over his tip, lips sucking softly. “Oh...Zee...you do love me.” His eyes closed as Zaeed sucked down, taking as much of him in as he could. Garrus had to stop himself from thrusting his hips up, gasping a deep breath of air to calm himself. He heard-and felt-the man’s chuckle of laughter turn to another groan as he slid back up his dick, tongue laving against the underside bundle of nerves.  
  
The mouth released with a slurping pop. “Fuck you taste good,” the man mumbled before his mouth descended again, sucking harder as if he were trying to get as much flavor off him as possible. His trill was higher, uncontrolled, and he gasped as his hips jerked up when Zaeed’s finger slid into his ass, slicked from Garrus’ lubrication.  
  
The combination drove every other thought from his brain and his head lolled from side to side, unable to recall anything beyond the name of his lover, which he called out, loud and full of subharmonics.  
  
“Ssh, love.” Zaeed said softly, humor in his voice. “Kids’ll hear.”  
  
“I...know. I...oh-” the mouth descended again with a wet slurp and if he didn’t know better, he’d think the man was purposefully trying to make him vocalize. Zaeed’s head bobbed over him, faster and harder, the finger pushing in to rub at more sensitive nerves. Garrus pressed his mouth plates together, trying to quiet his approving moans. His hips thrust up again of their own accord and he felt the press of the man’s hand, trying to keep him somewhat still.  
  
He felt giddy with desire, the pressure in his hidden balls building, tightening. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying and failing to prolong what was rushing towards a fast end. The man was too clever for words with that mouth when he got it into his head.  
  
“You’re close,” Zaeed whispered, breaking off for a moment only to suck hard on the nerves just under his tip, his other hand now pumping at his base.  
  
“Yes...please. Don’t-” He twisted his hips slightly, feeling the sharp jab of something into his back. “Don’t stop.” He keened, need building.  
  
“I got you.”  
  
Once again the mouth descended, hot and wet, tongue sliding the length of him. The finger inside pressed hard, rubbing relentlessly and he was lost, all attempt at control gone as he erupted into the man’s mouth, pulsing hot cum with a loud moan. Zaeed groaned, sucking hard, swallowing him down with erotic greed. He moaned again, hips jerking through his orgasm. He was dimly aware of his subharmonics reverberating through the room and frankly didn’t give a fuck, only wanting this blissful moment to go on forever; spilling into his lover, knowing Zaeed was just as aroused as he was, his tongue busy licking him over, cleaning him of every drop. He gasped in a breath, moaning softly, hips jerking a final time. His mate laughed, withdrawing his finger. Garrus mourned the loss of pressure with a sigh, slightly lightheaded.   
  
“Proof enough for you?”  
  
“I...you...oh. Come here and kiss me, mister smooth talker.”  
  
“That’s ‘mister smooth sucker’ to you.” Zaeed was crawling up his body, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He lifted his head and Zaeed’s mouth was on him, tasting of Garrus’ spiced cum. He could feel the press of his mate’s hard cock on his hip and the wetness of precum through the boxers he still wore. He groaned, thinking of several things he wanted to do to the man. He rolled, taking them towards the middle of the bed. Zaeed’s hand drifted down his back. “You know Paxton probably heard you, right?”  
  
“Don’t try and kill the mood.”  
  
“I’m just saying-”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“-you’re fucking _loud_.”  
  
He kissed him. Hard. Zaeed moaned into his mouth, all teeth and need. “Shut up,” he said again.  
  
Zaeed laughed, the sound low in his chest. “Boy’s gonna get an educati-” He stopped his words with another kiss that his mate broke off quickly. “The fuck is that?” He pulled his hand away.  
  
“What the fuck is what?”  
  
“Something sticky on your back. Shit-what _is_ that?”  
  
Garrus could smell it then, the dark chocolate scent that came from his hand. “Oh! Fuck! The chocolate you gave me-”  
  
“What the fuck were you doing with the chocolate I gave you?”  
  
“I grabbed it when I came back to bed.” He pulled the hand towards him, sniffing again. His tongue came out and he licked a finger. “Thought I felt something hard at one point. Must have crushed the box. Mmm…” He licked again, nearly taking one of the man’s fingers fully into his mouth as he tasted the warm ganache filling. “Melted the chocolate I guess.”  
  
“Watch the teeth-”  
  
Garrus grinned at him, dim morning light now illuminating the room in a rosey glow.  
  
“Don’t worry. I got you.” His subharmonics rumbled with promise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Zaeed found the card he’d given Garrus-slightly crumpled from being an unwitting third party to their activities on the bed that morning-when he got out of the shower later. His mate had checked the box next to the first _You_ and had added his own _You too_ underneath, and a box filled in with a second checkmark. He’d also added a third box, left empty. _Round 2_ had been written next to it. Zaeed grinned and grabbed a pen. He added a fourth box and _Round 3_.  
  
He fucking loved his mate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820386) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan), [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch)




End file.
